


Dawn (on hold)

by Rosexhart



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosexhart/pseuds/Rosexhart
Summary: A long time ago, Humans had a war that destroyed nearly everything. When it was over the people and things that remained agreed that no such war shall ever happen again. It's been nearly 1000 years since that day and the tribe known as Galra have begun to threaten the way of life among the tribes. My father foresaw these events and tried his hardest to master all the tribes elements so that he might defeat Galra. Unsuccessful, he gave his five lions to the five remaining tribes in an effort to protect them. I, his daughter Allura, am the only one who can find these lions and unite their spirits with the help of the five Guardians. Together we shall take down the Galra tribe and stop evil from taking the planet.(Klance)(Voltron Wizards Au) (Do Not repost anything like this story.)





	1. Prologue

_**Third Person POV**_  
Originally there were only five races. There was Aki where the fire spirits of the great red lion, who help people learn to cast fire spells to protect their people. This spirit was said to be the fastest but also the most difficult to master. There was Lealtad where the water spirits of the great blue lion lived. The lion who help its people become at peace with the water and use it to defend or heal it's people. It was loyal and a protector to all, and who always be the last man standing. Then Khariton which was the most mellow and relaxed. Their yellow lion spirit was kind and helped everyone. It was a fairly easy spirit to master but you had to be strong at heart. Casting spells involving the earth often took time and concentration but they had stronger effects. Cato was next. Cato was a green lion spirit that often hid in forests and jungles. They were calm and always thought before they would act. Using nature as a force beyond compare they were unparalleled in wisdom and literature. Finally there was Jiahao, a calm and neutral tribe. With their black lion they found control within the air around them and used it to their advantage. They were often found in mountain ranges and made friends with all of the tribes. Peace was all these people knew since the human race was almost obliterated so many years ago. Now however, a new force of evil had arisen. Galra. They are a group of people who want all tribes under their control, and plan to rule the planet. They play with the elements in ways they shouldn't, and have their own spirit. One that can shift into a mirror imagine of your self only they were darker. They can create a fine purple sand that said to be more deadly than any other weapon and claim to have powers over the heavens. Every time they cast a spell it is said their very being glows a purple color, and they enter an evil form of Klight. They are fowl and undesirable. They can't be trusted. This is where our story begins. Each tribe has members who can cast but only few can go into Klight. Klight is where your senses become hightened, spells become more powerful and you grow more in touch with the element related to your tribe. At the current time there are few in touch with the 'Klight mode'. One of these people is Takashi Shirogane. Often called Shiro, he is a fighter class solider from the Jiahao tribe. As a Wizard in touch with the Klight and his spirit of the air, he is a deadly man. He went to the Academy of Magic, and was assigned his first mission, with two other people. Matt and Sam Holt. Two males from the Cato tribe who were doing scientific research to find out more on why Humans almost destroyed each other. This is when Galra struck. They took Sam, Matt, and Shiro to a general named Sendak. This is where our story begins.

There are thousands of magic academy's but only one which everyone wishes to be in. The Academy of Magic was this school. Dedicated entirely to the practice of the individual tribes magic, this Academy was unlike any other. Led by Head Master Iverson no one gets in with out his ok. Now that you understand everything that is happening I suppose we could get started with the story.

It was an early morning at the academy. Every morning started at exactly 6 am. The trumpets would play and Students would have two hours to get ready, eat, and socialize before 8 am classes. Today was like most days but there was something in the air. Some wind of change, that put every student on edge.  
"Attention students, it is my most regrettable duty, to tell you yesterday we loss three amazing people. Takashi Shirogane, Matt Holt, and Sam Holt were killed in a spell casting accident caused by wind fraction." The news was spread through the schools sound system, and letters send out to the families of the two students and professor. The whole school mourned the loss of two great students for three days. One student in particular more affected than any other.

_**Keith's POV**_  
I walked with my head down, my red shirt feeling more baggy than usual, I hugged it closer. I couldn't believe Shiro was dead. My black pants hugging my legs the necklace Shiro gave me hanging on my neck. He couldn't be dead.  
"Oh look who it is," someone said off to my side but I could care less as I headed to the arch way leading out of the inner garden and heading toward classes.  
"It's Shiro's little lost puppy." Someone teased and I felt someone touch my back and I spun and swatted at who ever it was. It was Otto, the only despicable person Shiro knew. Otto loved to tease me when ever Shiro left the room. He wasn't better than Shiro and he was hardly better than me and he knew it. I hated him because he despised Shiro and wanted Shiro gone from the academy.  
"What's wrong Keith? No big bad solider to protect you?" He said pushing me back and I stumbled a bit but balanced my self. I tried to just ignore him. To just huff and walk away, like Shiro would want me to.  
"It's alright Keith we all knew Shiro couldn't preform any spell to save his life." My head shot up and I spun quickly on my heel. I raced towards him muttering hexes under my breath very quickly. A fire ball erupted from my hand and I shot it towards him. He only laughed and started to cast back. Being a Cato, he really didn't stand a chance against the sole survivor of the Aki tribe. Spell after spell flames flew and burned his stupid spells to the ground until I finally burned the son of a bitch. He cried out in pain as the flames began to singe a pattern into his skin.  
"Keith!" I heard the head masters voice and the flames were diminished. His face looked like it was still burning, his skin would surely make him look like a reptile for the rest of his life. A hand was set on my shoulder.  
"To my office, Otto, you wait outside." He growled and I huffed pulling away from his hand and making my way to the office. Hugging my shirt again I sighed. I knew this was it, this would be my last day at the academy. What would Shiro think? I stopped and pulled my hands away from my shirt looking at them, all I saw staring back was the Aki markings I was born with. I wish I could scrub them away, replace them with Shiro's. Maybe then I wouldn't be considered such a bad person. I heard the door open and headmaster Iverson walk over and sit behind his desk.  
"I'm sorry Keith..,"

 

**_Lance's_** **_POV_** **_(A_** _**Year**_ _**Later)**_  
"Alright guys, looks like a smooth mission." I said lightly we walked through the forest, my eyes searching for movement.  
"Lance, we have a destress call from a near by group."  
"Alright guys let's get ready to intercept."  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Pidge stated, and I scoffed.  
"It's just two civilians who probably got lost." I stated and again heard Hunk's resistance.  
"I agree with Pidge, it's not a good idea." Hunk said and I scoffed.  
"You guys are just wimps. Come on there's nothing dangerous it's just a destress signal." I said lightly and we started toward it.  
"Lance, we shouldn't be doing this." Hunk stated and I rolled my eyes.  
"Would you two stop being so paranoid? Honestly." I growled out and just like that I was hit with Wind fraction so hard, it threw me back. Hitting the ground I could hear Hunk throwing up defenses.  
"Lance! Come on! Get your butt up or we won't stand a chance." I heard Pidge state and I growled getting up and hitting the first thing that moved with Ocean Draw. The waves hit the target effortlessly and I watched someone dressed in black go flying. I spells being case and I could hear one starting behind me but I guess I just wasn't fast enough as suddenly the scenery was gone, and all we saw was the metal around us with the exception of the ground.  
"You three are a disgrace... Who can tell me what they did wrong."  
Iverson yelled and looked at the class. Answers were shouted back and forth but all I could do was keep my head down.  
"You three keep this up and you'll end up like the men on the Kerberos mission." He growled and I supposed that struck a cord with Pidge.  
"That's not true." He called out and Iverson looked at him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"We won't end up like them-" quickly I covered Pidge's mouth and put a smile on.  
"Sorry sir he's just tired." I stated and he huffed.  
"Don't let it happen again." Iverson stated and I nodded quickly and then sighed taking my hand off of Pidge's mouth. We stood back in shame as the next group was up. I couldn't help but sigh.

 

Later that evening I was laid back on my bunk.  
"We need to do some team exercise so we work better as a team." I said lightly and Hunk looked at me.  
"How, we never get any time in the simulator." Hunk said and I thought about it. Then an idea hit me.  
"Let's practice on the roof." I stated and his eye brows furred.  
"But there are guards up there all the time." Hunk said and I smirked shaking my head.  
"They aren't there are night they just tell us that to keep us from going up there." I stated and started out of my room with Hunk following. We were heading for Pidge's room, and I peaked around the corner to see if the hall way was clear when I saw him shutting the door and walking away.  
"Where does he think he's going?"  
"I don't know, Lance let's just go back to bed-"  
"Come on if we hurry we can catch up." I stated and started after Pidge with Hunk right behind me. He was heading for the roof. It didn't take us long to get there but when we did, Pidge was standing at the edge of the roof over looking the forest near by, and surrounded by leaves.  
"Woah that's a lot of messages Pidge." I stated and he jumped turning around and facing me.  
"What are you guys doing out here!" He said hiding some of the messages.  
"Well we were coming to get you to train but what ever you're doing here looks much more exciting." I stated grabbing a leaf that had unreadable etchings in it.  
"Did you get all these your self?" Hunk asked and Pidge nodded.  
"I still practice Leaf Communications and I've been getting all these weird intercepts from this group called Galra.... they are looking for something... apparently five spirits." Pidge stated and I looked at her.  
"Wait what do you mean? Like the Spirits of Klight? Those are in-"  
"Only one person from the five main tribes..." Pidge stated and I swallowed roughly.  
"What in the world are they looking for them for?"  
"I have no-" there was a bright flash of light and crash. Rubbing my eyes after wards to rid my self of the light glare I looked to see something in the distance on the ground and the intercom blared out.  
"All students are to remain in their dorms until further notice. I repeat, all students are to remain in their dorms until further notice."  
"Welp you heard the nice intercom voice guys, come on let's go back to our rooms." Hunk stated and I looked on at the object.  
"No way, Hunk! We should check it out!" I stated and Pidge nodded.  
"I agree, what ever it is, it's obviously important." She stated and I smiled nodding.

We sat behind cover and watched as a thin barrier went up surrounding an object blocked from view by people.  
"Pidge is there any way you can find out what they are hiding?" I asked and he sighed but moved his hands quite quickly, muttering as he went. Leaves came, and English seemed scribbled on these.  
"It's.... it's Shiro...."  
"What? I thought he died on the Kerberos mission?" Hunk stated and I nodded.  
"I guess not..." Pidge stated and I shook my head.  
"Well they certainly aren't helping him... we have to get him out of there." I stated and Pidge nodded.  
"Or we can sneak back into the school, dress up like cooks, and sneak into the kitchen for a late night snack." I turned and gave Hunk a look and he sighed.  
"Yeah I know... let's save Shiro." He stated and suddenly explosions erupted from near by.  
"Woah what was that?!" I asked looking towards the flames in the distance.  
"I think it was a distraction for him!" Pidge pointed down to a figure who raced towards the barriers that were no longer being cast full time, as people raced toward the explosions. Three remained by the body of Shiro. Then I saw it, those locks of midnight black. That stupid haircut.  
"IT'S KEITH!" I yelled and jumped as I raced towards him.  
"Are you sure?" Hunk asked as I continued to race.  
"I'm positive, I recognize that mullet any where!" I stated and Hunk stated after me as well as Pidge.  
"Wait! Who's Keith!" He asked as we raced and reached the barriers. Entering I saw Keith had an arm around Shiro.  
"Oh no no no no, I'm saving Shiro!" I stated to my old rival, his eyes of grey looked at me.  
"Um who exactly are you?" He asked in that smooth voice that always brought the girls and I mentally growled.  
"The name's Lance." I stated grabbing one of Shiro's arms.  
"I'm sorry, am I suppose to know who you are?"  
"We were rivals at the academy? You know Keith and Lance, going head to head?"  
"Oh wait you're a healer aren't you?" He stated and I growled.  
"No, I'm fighter class now thanks to you." I stated and he huffed.  
"Yeah, well you're welcome."  
"Um, we should get going, they are coming back and they don't look very happy." Hunk stated and Keith and I managed to get Shiro on a hover bike. A hover bike was like what the ancients called a motorcycle, only, it was powered by magic, and could fly a few feet off the ground. It was also huge, and was about as big as your normal size trampoline. We started away as they started right on our tail.  
"Can't this thing go any faster?" I yelled at Keith as he weaved through the forest.  
"It could if we threw off the extra weight." He stated and I smiled.  
"Right good idea," I looked around seeing only Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro, "Ok that was an insult."  
"Yeah no kidding, Hey big guy lean right!" He yelled and Hunk did, the bike turned sharply, and behind us the sound of crashing was heard.  
"Left!" Another sharp turn and we were out of the forest and heading for a cliff.  
"Keith! We are heading straight for that cliff!" Pidge called out.  
"I know!"  
"We are gonna die if you try anything but turning now!" I yelled at him.  
"Just shut up and trust me!" He yelled and we went over the edge of the cliff, and straight down, I watched as we fell through the mist and I saw ground coming up in a short distance. Screaming, all of us were at the mercy of Keith and his Hover Bike. As the ground quick approached I shut my eyes and waited to crash... but it never came. When I opened my eyes we were racing along the cliff wall and I supposed we were heading for the small shack in the distance. I sighed in relief that it seemed for now we were out of danger.

 

What in the world happened to Shiro?


	2. Trust In Klight

_**Lance's POV** _

We sat in the small shack of Keith's house and waited for Shiro to awaken.

"So this is where you have been for the last year? At the bottom of a cliff, practicing magic?" Pidge asked and Keith nodded as he brought over four cups of herbal tea he has learned to make from an old healing book that happened to be laying around.

"Yeah... I was kind of drawn out here... I've been here ever since..." he stated and sipped lightly at his tea, checking to see if he had heated the contents too much. I took the cup, holding it between both hands. The warm cup relaxing my cool hands.

"Wonder what happened to him.." Pidge said lightly as all of our attention suddenly turned to Shiro. His hair no longer a jet black, he had a patch that was white as snow. He wore a black tattered shirt, and dark pants to match. On top a purple fur vest.

"He looks aweful." I stated and Shiro adjusted. "Thanks..." he said roughly and Keith raced over in a moments notice.

"Shiro, how are you feeling?" He asked rushed as Shiro opened his eyes gently.

"Like hell.." he stated and Keith nodded once, and walked away. I only looked on. He seemed in so much pain as he curled into him self. Curiosity took over me, and I got up from my spot, siting my cup on the small coffee table. I walked over to where Keith stood with a shirt and a change of clothes. I stopped him,

"Keith, be honest with me." I said and he shoved my hand off him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. I need to take care of Shiro." He growled at me, and stepped past me, brushing my shoulder. I huffed and he helped Shiro to his feet and gave him the change of clothes and lead him away. I walked back over to Pidge, and Hunk as day broke over the horizon. Pidge fast asleep and Hunk rumaging through his bag. It was only now I got a good look at them. Hunk in his normal yellow attire. He wore a yellow tunic that cover about as much as my own, and dark brown pants that seemed tighter at the ankles, he had these tan shoes that reminded me of Indians. I looked over to Pidge, who seemed much more complex. Tight green shirt wrapped in places by brown suede straps, and dark green pants with the same brown straps holding things in place, his shoes a simple brown, and when awake she had a small side bag that tied around her waste, it looked almost like it could have a face the way the pouch was made. I sighed and sat back looking at my self. The dark blue tunic fit snugly on my chest, and I had light blue flowing pants on. My brown suede belt hung on my hips ever so lightly.

Looking back up it was only now I realized, the sun was over the horizon and slowly rising.

"I need to show all of you something." Keith stated as Shiro appeared, now dressed in a grey long sleeve shirt and purple galaxy pants. He wore a leather belt that had a small pouch on it and he looked more alive than mere minutes before. He looked better as well. I stood as Hunk woke up Pidge and they both stood. Shiro stood back with us and watched as Keith gripped a white sheet hanging on the wall. With a breath he removed the sheet and before our eyes was a single symbol. A map in the very back, several un legible scribbles, red string, burn marks. It was organized but at the same time scattered.

"Woah," Pidge stated and I got a closer look.

"What are they?" I asked gently and Shiro took a breath.

"I'm not sure... however, this one here," Keith said pointing to one that swirled and twirled like my water, "it's all over this area. I think whatever it is, is either near by or was here before." He said and Hunk stepped up.

"I might have something that might help." He said lightly and we all looked to him. "So I was going through Pidge's bag-"

"What! Why were you going through my bag?!" He asked quickly.

"I was looking for food, I was unsuccessful by the way. Any ways, while I was going through his bag I found his diary and he had a sketch of him and his girl friend in it see?" He held up the picture and there stood Pidge and some girl.

"Give me that! It's not my girl friend!" He stated quickly, and snatched the picture from Hunk's hands.

"But Pidge had been writing things down that seemed to be important to this thing someone is looking for, and it looked like a spell pulse." He said and Shiro and Keith looked beyond confused.

"What's a Spell Pulse?" Shiro asked softly and Hunk smiled.

"When ever you cast a spell, it has like a pulse for as long as it's cast, and this is it," he said holding up a paper. It had smooth edges and seemed to be in a valley maybe. "Point is, I think I can use the earth to help us find it." I smiled and hugged him.

"Alright Hunk! Way to go you big genius!" I said and he smiled with content.

"I know, thanks Lance." He said gently.

"Here let me see that," Keith took the page and held it up to a photo of a valley with a river flowing through it. It was almost an exact match. We all looked to each other.

"Well what should we do?" Pidge asked lightly and I looked at Shiro and then back to Hunk and Pidge.

"I think we should go find this thing. What ever it is, I mean what if we discover something about the humans before they obliterated each other? We'd be legends!" I stated and Shiro sighed looking at Keith.

"This is your choice Keith. You were here before anyone else... you can decide what we do." He took a breath almost like he was shocked, and looked around at us.

"You know what.... let's go find this thing." He said with a smile and we all cheered as we headed out the door and into the slight chill of dawn. After an hour of walking and Hunk using his hex to find this thing, I found my self getting bored.

"How many spells do you think are out there?" I asked at random trying to get some form of entertainment going.

"No one knows for sure." Pidge said lightly. "It's estimated there are over a million for each tribe." He said lightly and I hummed in thought.

"Wonder if anyone has ever tried to use different elements to their tribe."

"If they did they'd probably die, and have to be this balancing force in the universe and every time they die they are reborn and go through a struggle that is really emotional-" Pidge started but I cut her off.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I stated and Pidge shrugged as we continued our walk. We were on the edge of the river and heading into a cave.

"Does anyone think this is a bad idea?" Pidge asked and we remained silence as Keith muttered a spell and every thing around us was illuminated and the cool walls showed off the same symbol Keith had shown us.

"These markings are the same as all the other caves." Keith stated and I headed over to a wall. "The pulse stops here." Hunk stated and I hummed in thought and saw a lion body on the wall. I looked to where the head show be and saw it covered in dirt. I wiped the dirt away and suddenly the walls began to glow a bright blue.

"They've never done that before." Keith stated and I backed up, and everyone became back to back as the cave began to glow with this light.

"What the f-" Pidge started but was cut off as the floor broke away and we slid down a smooth rock slide. Everyone was screaming around me but I was distracted by a voice calling to me. _Lance_. We landed in a pool of water and I was under for a moment. _Lance_ , _rise_. I got out of the water first and shook my head, water droplets flying I could feel my senses become sharpened. I took a breath and looked up. I could hardly believe my eyes as I rose out of the pool and saw before my very eyes, a blue mist. Surrounding an enormous lion of the same color, that seemed to be looking right at me, it was transparent in appearance. I smirked and started toward it.

"Woah..." Pidge stated as the rest of them followed me. I couldn't shake the feeling of this thing watching me, so I moved to see if it held true.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this thing is watching them?" I asked as we got closer.

"Um, no?" Shiro stated and I stepped closer to it and I could feel all but one fall behind.

"It looks like a shield or something." Pidge stated from behind me, and Keith put a hand on the mist and it stopped him.

"Wonder how we get through," he thought aloud and I looked at it.

"Well maybe we just knock," I said and I meant it as a joke but when I knocked the mist fell away, and a bright light shined out from where the eyes should be. Suddenly the mist surrounded me and I locked eyes with the great beast. _Lance_ _McClain_ , _I_ _am_ _the_ _great_ _blue_ _lion_. _I_ _will_ _help_ _you_ _defend_ _your_ _tribes_ _magic_. It seemed to shrink and flew straight into my chest and I fell back. A series's of imagines flew through my eyes. It was the five Spirits of the main tribes, they were together, they were fighting so smoothly and looked so graceful.

"Did everyone else just see that?" Keith asked and suddenly Hunk bursted with words.

"IT'S THE FIVE SPIRITS OF KLIGHT, THIS IS BLUE, KLIGHT IS AN AWESOME SPELL THAT REQUIRES ALL OF THEM TO WORK TOGETHER TO USE!" He said and I coughed as I got back up. Looking at my arms I was now covered with the same strange marking as the cave walls. They were glowing blue just like that mist.

"Woah, Lance... are you ok?" Keith asked and I looked at my self and I heard it again. _Go_ _to_ _the_ _platform_. I got up and looked at my arms and hands, I looked back up and saw the platform, where the lion once stood. I started to it.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Shiro asked and I ignored him. I stepped up and each step I took caused the stairs to glow.

"Lance," Keith said and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "what are you doing?" He asked and I looked back at him.

"It told me to stand on the platform." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked his eye brows furred.

"The lion," I stated with out thinking about it and Keith's eyes seemed to widen a bit.

"You mean the lion that was just here?" He asked and I nodded.

"I think you should do what it says... trust in Klight." Shiro said and I looked at the platform. Walking up the last two stairs, I stepped onto the large platform and it began to glow as well, revealing a series of markings and in the center a V pulsed brightly.

"What now?" Pidge asked from behind me, and I hummed in thought.

"Maybe we all have to be on it?" I suggested and I heard their silent steps as they go on the platform. We stood in a line and suddenly a burst of light shot up, and in front of us was a portal.

"Where does it go?" Keith asked and I put an arm up to block the light.

"I don't know but I think the spirit wants to go in there." I stated

"I think that's a bad idea." Hunk said and I looked over to Shiro.

"You're the wisest wizard here Shiro.. what do we do?" I asked and he sighed and in a moment of thought looked at the portal.

"I think we should go." He said and I nodded and sighed.

"I'll go first, and I'll take a running jump. Every one should come right after me." I stated and they nodded. I shrugged my shoulders gently and backed up a bit and then took off running and jumped into the portal. It was quiet and it felt like my whole body was covered in a heavy dark cloth and then I was out again, and I hit the ground and groaned. I got up and found my self on an old marble floor. Bits of stone and rock were in my vision and I stood. Looking around I heard a whoosh of wind come through the portal, and Keith fell beside me. I looked up and saw the ruins of an old Castle.

"Woah," I said gently and Keith stood beside me.

"Let's wait on the others and then get a look around." He said gently and I nodded.

 

I wonder why we are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any one catch my Avatar joke?


	3. Markings

**_Keith's POV_**  
It was huge, and the chandelier up top was the biggest one I had ever seen. It had to have more than 100 candles... this castle had to be very old, I mean no one uses candles any more.  
"Hello?" Shiro called out, and his voice echoed off the chilled stone. It looked like it had taken some major damage from something.  
"Look over there," Pidge stated and we all looked to the top of a wide stair case, where the hall was beginning to a light with a strange blue fire.  
"Keith, are you-" Hunk started but I shook my head.  
"I can't do anything like that." I stated.  
"We should follow the lights, see where they lead." Lance stated and I looked to Shiro. He nodded and we started that way. Climbing the cold marble stairs we looked around lightly as we went. It was a beautiful castle, but it seemed so... what's the right word..  
"It looks abandoned." Pidge stated and I nodded in agreement.  
"The thing is though if it were abandoned why would the lights be lighting up on their own?" Hunk asked and I smiled.  
"Is no one else nervous that we are walking into a deadly trap?" Hunk asked and suddenly Lance was walking faster than anyone else.  
"Lance?" Shiro called but he didn't respond, his markings were glowing. I stayed right with him and walked at his pace right behind him. There was an energy here... unlike anything I've ever encountered. It made me feel safe almost like I was meant to be here.

We started down a flight of stairs, and the flames continued to illuminate the area as we went. It got a bit cold and Lance seemed to just be completely ignoring us at this point.   
"Do you think it's the markings?" Pidge asked after a moment a silence among us.  
"It would make some sense." I said lightly. We reached a dark room, and then suddenly as it lit up Lance started muttering. Water came from no where and circled around what looked like two coffins. His muttering became faster and the water increased until they were covered in water. All at once everything stopped and Lance was thrown back. The coffins opened and seemed to melt away and two people lay there. I was distracted though as I raced over to check on Lance.  
"Lance?!" I called through the silence but he appeared out cold.  
"Who are you? Why are you in my castle?" We heard a heavily accented voice say. She sounded like the ancient ones, in the rain lands of the east.  
"Calm down. We are just wizards... our friend, Lance connected with a spirit and led us here." Shiro stated as I sat Lance's head on my lap looking to the two new figures. A women stood there, in an intricate galaxy dress matching the blue of the flames but had several different tints and hues. She had the longest hair I'd ever seen and it hung down to her knees, in neat and beautiful bouncing curls. She wore a golden ring around her head and I supposed it was a crown. The next figure had sharp orange hair with a bushy mustache. He wore dark blue baggy pants and boots that matched and went up to his knees. Up top was a light blue military looking jacket with golden accents and he had military ribbons hanging on his chest.  
"The spirit you mean the spirit of Klight? How did you get the spirit of Klight?!" She asked quickly and started to approach Lance and I.  
"We found it in a cave! With a bunch of markings..." Pidge called out and I made eye contact with her. Sadness entered her eyes as I suppose she realized we were being serious.  
"How long have we been asleep?" She asked aloud and walked over to an old and dusty black Obsidian stone. It seemed to stand at her waist and when she touched it, something from within awoke and shot up a streak of light and showed a screen. Pidge and the rest walked over and I felt Lance stir.  
"What happened?" He asked lightly holding his head.  
"We're about to figure that out." I said and he got off of my lap and I helped him up and we walked over to where this female stood.  
"Who are you?" Lance asked lightly.  
"Oh sorry," she said and turned on her heel looking at us.  
"I am Allura, an Altean princess and the other is Coran. He's my father's most trusted friend... but according to this... our tribe has been dead for more than 10,000 years." She stated eyes watering and Coran put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's alright, Allura." He said gently and I found myself looking away.   
"I'm Shiro, this is Hunk, Pidge, and those two are Keith and Lance." Shiro stated and silence followed. After a moment it was broken by her voice.  
"You said you found the blue spirit of Klight?" Allura asked Lance quickly and with eye brow raised in confusion he nodded.  
"That means the old guardians are dead, and you five my just be the world's only hope."  
"What do you mean?" Pidge asked and she took a breath.  
"10,000 years ago, my father was the black guardian of the Klight. He helped defend the earth from an evil force known as Galra."  
"Galra... you mean the same people that had me? They were alive 10,000 years ago?" Shiro asked quickly and Allura nodded.  
"They only want power and control, so my father created the five Spirits of Klight to defend the earth and fight back against the Galra empire... we were losing, so in order to protect the five spirits, my father scattered them across the earth. Now we need them back so we might have a chance against the Galra empire." She stated and we all looked at each other however Shiro seemed to be the first to speak.  
"We're with you Princess, how do we find the other Spirits?" Shiro asked and Allura sighed gently and walked over to an obsidian platform on the other side of the room. A holo map came up.  
"The Blue Spirit, which Lance has already found with help us find the remaining Spirits. There is the Yellow Spirit which Hunk will bond with, the Green which shall be Pidge's Spirit. The Black which shall be Shiro's. but I'm unable to find Keith's Spirit within the holo map." She stated and I kinda scoffed in my head.  
"It has been 10,000 years Allura, perhaps it's a flux from where the castle needs repaired." She nodded towards Coran's words.  
"For now you should find the other Spirits until I can find the red one." Allura stated and Hunk stepped forward.  
"Hold on how can we trust you?" Hunk asked and Pidge stepped forward.  
"You haven't exactly proven you-" there was a breeze and suddenly leaves were flying in. They all lined up on the obsidian like a screen and Allura began to read them.  
"Several Generals of Zarkon have requested a call between us and them." She stated and the leaves fell away. She walked off the obsidian and the same light shot up from this slab.  
"Allura, hand over your Gaurdians."  
"No," she said simply and the creature gave a small nod.  
"Very well, we shall take them by force then." The light diminished and Allura turned toward us.  
"Alright, Lance I'll need your help." She said and waved him over to the slab.  
"I'll open two portals, however it saddens me to say that the black spirit is locked up here in the castle and you can't access it with out all the other lions being present." She stated and I looked to the others with a bit of worry.  
"Shiro, you will go with Pidge, and retrieve the Green Spirit. Once you have it the spirit will help you get back here." She stated and grabbed Lance's hand to which he blushed.  
"I knew you liked me." He said in a confident voice and Allura gave him a look and in a swift movement Lance had a knee on the ground, was facing away from Allura, and apparently in immense pain as she held his ear.  
"First off, your ears are weirdly shaped, you talk funny, and your breath smells like Cod. Secondly, I was trying to cast the portal spell so shut up and focus. Help me open the portal for them." He nodded quickly and rose. Turning toward Allura he took a breathe, and then started to mutter something. A glowing stream of water appeared in his hands, and quickly turned into a ball. Smiling she moved her hands an a blue fire, much like the ones that led us here, glowed in her hand, and she pushed it to the water ball. Once they were one, Allura took it and stretched it out effortlessly. I looked on at the beautiful process as a portal appeared.   
"The portal will stay open for about two hours. If your not back in time you'll be stuck there." She stated and Shiro nodded.  
"Alright let's go Pidge." Shiro said and Pidge followed him as they stepped through the portal.  
"Alright Lance once more." She stated and he did his process again and she opened another.  
"Lance, you and Hunk will go through here and retrieve the yellow lion. Keith, you'll stay here and help Coran and I get the the castle ready for battle. We won't let the Galra take the spirits." She said to me and I gave a solid nod. Lance and Hunk jumped through and I sighed softly as Allura walked back the way we came. I followed her and Coran followed me. It was quiet. Then we heard tiny squeaks. Allura stopped and looked down and around.  
"Oh my goodness," she knelt down and four tiny mice ran up to her.  
"Why hello friends, it's so good to see you." She said smiling and holding out her hand. They quickly ran onto her hand, and a breeze pasted over my face. _Keith_. I looked around. Was that the wind?  
"What is it Keith?" Coran asked me lightly and I looked around but shook my head.   
"Thought I heard something." I said shaking my head and once again following them. The room was opened and four chairs spread out over a long table. At the end of the  room a large black obsidian Crystal lightly glowing.  
"Woah," I said gently. Allura headed gently for a platform.  
"Woah indeed, the Altean Kingdom has long been known for its beautiful structure and mesmerizing crystals." Coran said gently, "that was... well 10,000 years ago." He said gently and then Allura spoke up.  
"Here we are still fighting Zarkon 10,000 years later... seems like nothing has changed." She said gently and I softly breathed out. As a holo map appeared and several things started to start up. Things lit up around me and Technology seemed to come alive.  
"Hey guys," I heard Pidge's tiny voice say. I turned and saw Shiro standing there, Pidge had all these markings that made it appear like he was a literal motherboard from a computer with almost a...Forest side?  
"Good to see you found your spirit alright." Allura said gently beside me and next came Lance and Hunk. Both gripping them selves like they had been battling something. Hunk had sharp markings like a tiger now and I felt a little left out with only my original tribe markings. Though it was well known only Aki had natural markings, I wanted my spirit markings. I wanted to be normal...  
"Are you two alright?"  
"There were a whole bunch of Galra soldiers just digging in all of that sand and then they tried to kill us!" Lance said dramatically.  
"Yeah, we had it pretty rough too." I looked at Pidge and she was smiling mischievously at Shiro who only smiled back. Rolling my eyes a loud sound vibrated through the room and a light beam shot up and showed an ugly Galra solider.  
"Surrender the Blue and Yellow Spirits, or your castle will be destroyed." The voice came through and Allura looked angrily at him.  
"Destroy it then!" She yelled and the transmission ended.  
"I hate to do this but since the spirits chose you five it seems we have no choice. We have to defend the castle." She stated and we all looked at each other.  
"So what do we do, just hand our selves over so they can take the spirits?" Pidge asked and I shook my head.  
"I have an idea. That might just work." Shiro said gently and we all turned toward him.  
"He doesn't know we have the green spirit," what I say is we make it look like we are going to surrender the spirit then Pidge and I will sneak around their side and Flank them in there base." He said gently and Allura smiled.  
"That's a great idea Shiro... I do have some bad news though." She said gently and I could almost feel the disappointment.  
"The Red Spirit is there within their camp." She said and I almost had to smile.  
"So I'll go with them, and while we are there I  can get my spirit." I stated and she looked at all of us and our confident smiles.  
"Alright, I'll give you your paths." She said and Lance did a little air punch.  
"Yes! Finally some awesome fighting!" He said and I smiled as Allura got started.


	4. Red Spirit

_**Keith's POV**_  
I stood behind Pidge and looked out through the thick brush.  
"Where are Lance and Hunk?" Pidge asked after a moment and suddenly the Galra soldiers were racing off. I didn't think I'd ever see such a foul being in my life time but here I stood. They had a thick purple fur covering them from head to toe, they had the rough appearance of a bear, and ears like a dog, usually always pointing up. They had glowing yellow eyes and no pupils which made them oddly disturbing. They grunted and growled like those trolls you always hear about in the stories of old.  
"That's our cue." Shiro said and we raced from the brush into the open area. Tents and fires laid scattered every where.  
"Wait a minute... I know these tents... this is the group that kept me captive." He said gently and Pidge and I turned towards him.  
"Are you positive?" Pidge asked excitedly.  
"I'm more then sure," He said and Pidge got even more excited.  
"That means you companions might be here too!" She said excitedly and Shiro shrugged.  
"I really don't remember if they came with me or not, but I remember where the prisoners are held." He said and Pidge gained a serious expression.  
"We have to help them."  
"Pidge we don't have time-"  
"Sam Holt was my father and I won't leave him behind." He said angrily, and we both looked to Pidge. With a hardened expression I looked on as Shiro sighed.  
"Alright, I remember were the prisoners are usually kept. Keith, you find your spirit, and get out as soon as you can." He stated and I shook my head.  
"Wait how do I find my spirit?"  
"It will connect with you. You'll just know." Pidge stated and smiled.  
"Remember if you get frustrated just take a deep breath like we used to do... ok?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and then that fine purple sand started flying.  
"RUN!" Shiro yelled and they took off in one direction while I traveled another. I weaved between tents, shelters and cages full of strange looking beasts. My heart was pounding in my ears and I could feel my breath getting heavier. My lungs began to burn so I stopped in front of a tent and looked around. There were so many different directions. I picked right and ran for a bit, but I ended up right back where I started.  
"Wh-what?" I questioned aloud and grabbed my knees out of breath, "You have to be kidding me." I said and sighed. How in the world was I going to find my spirit among all of these stupid tents?  
_Take_ _a_ _deep_ _breath_. Like Shiro said, I thought and I stood up straight and took a breath. _Focus_. I let my muscles relax and I pauses as the wind gently blew through my hair. _Keith_.  
"Gotcha." I said and started running as hard as my legs would let me towards the back of the camp. I saw a bunch of hover bikes. All a nasty purple. Then there it was. Inside of a similar shield to the one that covered Lance's Spirit, the Red spirit. I approached and put my hand on the shield.  
"Alright bud open up, lets go." I said gently and nothing happened.  
"Hey," I stated and it remained unmoving.  
"Hey it's me! Keith! Your Guardian!" I stated and still nothing, I growled out in annoyance until I felt the sharp slash of those grains of sand. I immediately went for cover and began casting hexes.  
"Any time now would be great!" I shouted as Flames began to ignite things. I looked to it and still nothing happened.  
"Come on! IM YOUR GUARDIAN!" I yelled out and sent a solider flying. They were getting to close for comfort. I muttered and kicked out, flames shot across the way and knocked another solider down. Come on. I felt the sharp scratching of the sand against my shirt and I got out of the way. Pivoting on one foot I threw my head back and bend backwards, letting the sand fly past and hit another while I send a fire ball straight for a solider in front of my face. I stood up straight and was hit dead on my chest and went flying back. I groaned and got back up.  
"Bring it on you stupid sons of bitches!" I growled out and then it happened the Red spirit was before me and it ran into my chest. I fell back and felt a warm sensation flow through my blood like fire. I opened my eyes and felt a strength run through my blood like I'd never felt before. I stood up quickly and though their shots were fast mine were more than fast. I didn't even have to mutter, I felt like fire it's self, my movements were unpredictable, my speed was unforgettable. My hits were unmistakable. I felt like I was on fire. After a moment none were left and I smiled victoriously as things started to calm down and I headed for where Shiro and Pidge were. My breath never failing as I ran. I felt an extreme sense of purpose. I saw things flying in the distance. I let my fire clear the path and I emerged from the blur of purple. I saw them. Shiro and Pidge, they were fighting. Several people behind them. I started to help them out, Pidge's markings were glowing just like Lance's only, hers were green. I sent a fire ball at one trying to flank them and Pidge and Shiro looked over at me.  
"Keith!" Shiro shouted, but it was to late, I got hit and went flying forwards. My back ached and I had the wind nodded out of me. Then I heard it a sound that for the rest of our journey would bring fear to my soul. It sounded like a engine that wouldn't start. It last for only a moment and then I looked. Shiro's arm was a bright purple, and he was gripping it in pain. Pidge was defending him but in a single moment Shiro was up and completely destroying the soldiers in our way.  
"LET'S GO!" Pidge yelled and waved at the people to follow her. They were wearing the same tatted clothes that Shiro was when I found him.  
"Shiro!" I yelled, as I stood and started toward Pidge. He took out the last person and started toward us. We raced back toward the castle and I no longer felt like a moving flame, and Pidge's markings were no longer glowing.

  
I don't understand what's happening.

  
_**Lance's**_ _**POV**_  
Hunk was landing hit after hit and the yellow glow of his markings made him look more intimidating than mellow. I kept up with him, not as powerful, but most certainly faster. These Soliders weren't a match for us.  
"HUNK, TAKE OUT THOSE CATAPULTS!" I shouted and he nodded and began to take them out as I worked on taking out more guys. The water flowed effortlessly, and with a sudden burst of energy waves crashed down on two, while a water spout began to form.  
"Take out those two now!" Someone shouted from within the Galra ranks. I only laughed as a stream of water flew from my right hand.  
"Lance let's go!" Hunk yelled and I smiled and took off after Hunk heading back for the castle. I only laughed as we raced, and found my self giggling.  
"What's so funny?" Hunk asked and I looked over, his markings were no longer glowing and he looked like his big old fluffy self again.  
"The way those Galra soldiers fly across that blue sky will forever be my favorite thing." I said and he smiled and laughed a bit too.  
"That was pretty funny." He said and behind him, in the distance I could see Shiro, Pidge, and Keith coming up in the distance.  
"Alright lets pick up the pace!" I called to Hunk as we raced we could hear shouting behind us but ignored it as the castle was finally in site in the distance.

 

**_Keith's_** _**POV**_

Once we entered the castle Allura rushed us to where the black lion was being held and left us to prepare for the upcoming battle.  
"Well what now?" Hunk asked and we all looked to each other.  
"Let's try casting on it." Lance suggested and I looked at him.  
"Lance that's literally..... you know what that's not a bad idea." I stated and looked back to the door. We had to get to that spirit... come on Red. Tell me how. A thought came to mind and I looked at the door with a new determination. My hands started moving subconsciously on their own and I had a rhythm going. The others were picking it up.  
"Keith," someone said but I ignored them as I got faster and each movement was sharper. I was thinking the clearest i had ever been in my life. _The_ _doors_ _will_ _open_. The thought came to me so I pressed on, letting fill my brain with actions and movements from Red. Almost like instructions.  
"Keith!" I heard Shiro yell and suddenly there was a sharp piercing light that shined through and I was thrown back. After a moment I sat up coughing and looked around. All the others were thrown back as well, and their markings were fading from a glow down to nothing. When I looked forward I saw something amazing. A beautiful black lion, it was glowing brighter than Lance's or mine ever had. Shiro was completely surrounded by the black spirit and the yellow eyes of the lion pierced through the veil of black like the shining rays of day. It seemed to shrink and began to enter Shiro. A light filled the room and I covered my eyes to avoid it. When it was gone I looked back and Shiro looked the same but when he turned and I saw his hands and face I knew he wasn't. There were new scars on his knuckles and the scars there and on his nose were glowing with a black. Not the black of darkness, it was a black that could only be seen at midnight. The black that can bring hope because the moon is there to light the way.  
"Woah," I heard Pidge say. Shiro looked to her and walked over, reaching out his hand he started to help her up.  
"Let's go, the Galra will be here at any moment and Allura needs our help." Shiro said as Lance and Hunk because to rise. I sat there in awe shock of Shiro. He looked so amazing. He looked unbreakable and strong. He looked at peace with the world.  
"Guardians! Galra is getting ready to attack. We need you to defend the castle." Her voice said through what sounded like intercoms. We all got up and started running for the entrance of the castle. We were in for the fight of our lives... but we've been training for this. We should know what to do because of the Academy... right?  
"Everyone stick together, and we'll mange." Shiro said after a moment almost as if he was reading my thoughts. I sighed out deeply and found my self watching as a horde of Galra appeared over a hill, armed with new catapults and several weapons.  
"We took those things out, shouldn't they be out of commission?" Hunk asked aloud and I took a breath.  
"Looks like they are heavy in numbers. We have to lead them away or some how get rid of them all." I stated and Shiro looked to the ground in thought.  
"We are the world's only hope. We must stand and fight against them or no one else will stand up to them. I've seen these guys take over towns and cities and destroy lives. They tear apart families and rid the world of hope. That starts ending today." Shiro said and a smirk washed over my face.  
"Yeah!" We all shouted at the same time, and we started heading straight for the Galra front line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been working and sick. Not to mention I was hit with an emotional brick wall of writers block. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be quickly more to come. 1-28-17

**Author's Note:**

> This story's setting and plot are my own, the characters belong to Voltron as well as a few key dialogue lines. The rest is my own, please no recreations or duplications of this story with out my consent.


End file.
